Love, Love! Love?
by Aileen Xiao
Summary: Ketika Draco dan Hermione sudah mulai menyadari perasaannya, halangan dan rintangan selalu terjadi. Hermione dan Draco harus menjadi korbannya. Perjuangan cinta mereka sangat dibutuhkan. Rintangan apa lagi yang akan mereka hadapi? DRAMIONE! Chap 2!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

.

.

~Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger~

~Rated : T~

~Genre: Romance~

WARNING!

OOC, Typo and another imperfections

TIMELINE

Wizarding War Ended. Some of dead characters, I make them alive.

Harry's 7th years at Hogwarts

.

.

**Love. Love! Love?**

.

.

**Hermione's POV**

Sinar matahari belum terlalu terang pagi ini. Pukul 6 tepat, siapapun di dunia sihir mungkin masih ada di dunia mimpi mereka masing-masing sekarang. Tapi, bagiku ini sudah waktunya untuk bangun dari tidurku dan siap tidak siap harus menjalani hari ini. Fiuh, mungkin secangkir coklat panas akan sempurna dan mungkin aku juga harus membuatkan secangkir untuk Draco. Err -wait!- Draco? Eh, untuk apa aku membuatkan untuknya? Arrggh pagi buta begini pikiranku sudah kacau! Yasudah, aku akan ke pantry sekarang_._

.

.

**Draco's POV**

Pukul 6 tepat. Ia pasti ada di ruang rekreasi sekarang. Dia itu memang rajin sekali sih. Um, semoga _mood_ Hermione sadang baik pagi ini. Fiuh, semoga hari ini adalah hari yang tepat untuk menyatakannya! Ya Draco, kau bisa! Yap, _wish me luck today!_

.

.

**Normal POV**

BLAK!

Kedua pintu Ketua Murid Hogwarts tersebut terjeblak dengan serempak.

"Malfoy? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Hermione yang sepertinya kaget karena tumben sekali seorang Draco Malfoy sudah bangun di pagi buta seperti ini.

"Kalau bukan karena alarmmu yang super berisik itu mungkin aku masih terlelap sekarang! Karena kau sudah merusak pagiku, maka kau harus membuatkan secangkir coklat panas!" oceh Draco yang langsung disambut pelototan Hermione. _Gosh!_ Draco masih saja bersikap kekanak-kanakkan?

"Bukan salahku dong, lagipula kan kau bisa tidur lagi!" balas Hermione tidak mau kalah.

"Oh ya?" ucap Draco dengan tampang _nyeleneh _dan menyebalkan itu.

"IYA! Sudah, kau kan bisa membuat sendiri. Aku mau mandi sekarang." tukasnya dengan enteng dan tampang tidak peduli. Dan ternyata Hermione malah bersikap seperti itu? Oh God! Tidak adakah satu diantara mereka yang bisa bersikap dewasa dan tidak gengsian?

Draco mulai tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya lagi. Demi Salazar! Dia kan sudah bertekad akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hermione si nona-sok-tahu alias Putri-Emas-Gryffindor itu!

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" teriak Draco tiba-tiba saat Hermione sedang menuju pantry.

Hermione menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Draco. "YA? DRACO MALFOY?" teriak Hermione dengan tidak kalah keras.

"Bisakah kita tidak bertengkar sehari saja?" ucap Draco melemah.

"M-malfoy, k-kau kenapa?" kini Hermione malah takut melihat tampang Draco yang lemah.

"Aku tidak mau lagi kita bertengkar, kau tahu? Aku hanya ingin kita… bersahabat? Please, aku hanya ingin bisa melindungimu Hermione" astaga, kurasa ini bukan Draco. _Well,_ lumayan baik untuk usaha 'berbaikan' pertamanya itu.

"_Wait_, apakah aku sedang berbicara dengan Mister Malfoy? Apa maksudmu dengan 'melindungiku' hah?" tanya Hermione tidak yakin dan tentu saja nada angkuhnya.

"Ya, ini aku. Dan ya, aku ingin melindungimu." jawab Draco polos.

"_Listen_, apa yang terjadi padamu? ya aku akui aku sangat sangat sangat ingin hubungan kita menjadi baik dan mungkin kita bisa menjadi sahabat. Tapi mengapa kau harus melindungiku?" Hermione keheranan.

"Aku tak bisa jelaskan sekarang. Tapi please, tidak bisakah kita mengawali ini dengan sesuatu yang baru?" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit memohon. _Malfoyish? GONE!_

"_Well_, kau benar. Mungkin kita bisa mengawalinya dengan sesuatu, Draco?" Hermione tersenyum manis.

"Dra-draco? Eh? Oooh, ya ya ya baiklah kalau begitu… Err… Mungkin kita bisa berhubungan selayaknya kau dengan Weasley dan Potter? Bagaimana Hermione?" Draco mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil nyengir dan tertawa kecil.

"Tentu." Hermione tersenyum lagi. "Tapi ingat! Suatu saat kau harus jelaskan padamu apa maksumu melindungiku! Janji?"

"Baiklah, aku janji Hermione." ucap Draco dengan kesungguhan.

Tiba-tiba Draco mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah Hermione dan mengecup kening Hermione selama beberapa detik. Hermione sempat tersentak dan akhirnya ia merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, ditambah kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya. Setelah Draco melepaskan kecupannya, mereka saling memandang mata satu sama lain. Hermione tersenyum manis dan mengecup pipi mulus nan putih milik Draco.

"Hey, aku tidak meminta balasan loh" goda Draco dengan seringai-penakluk-wanita miliknya.

"Tapi aku mau membalasnya. Anggap saja ini hadiah dari awal hubungan baik kita" jawab Hermione _enteng_.

**FLASHBACK**

_"DRACO! Kau tega! Kau mencampakkanku begitu saja? Apa maksudnya kita tidak bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih? Kita sempurna!" teriak Astoria Greengrass histeris._

_"Cih! Sudah kubilang, aku-tidak-pernah-mencintaimu Astoria!" jawab Draco dengan suara keras, wajah yang terlihat bosan dan tidak peduli._

_"Apa maksudmu!" lagi-lagi Astoria berteriak dengan air mata yang cukup deras_

_"Aku selama ini terpaksa berdekatan denganmu karena orang tuaku! Sekarang keluargaku sudah pulih dan tidak membutuhkan keluargamu lagi. Jadi selama ini aku tidak pernah sedetikpun mencintaimu Ast!" bentak Draco._

_"Jika kau tidak bisa bersamaku, kau takkan bisa bersama orang lain! Catat itu! Lagipula memangnya kau bisa mencintai orang lain hah? Kurasa tidak Malfoy!" sekarang ia mencibir._

_"Sok tahu! Aku mencintai Hermione Granger! Ya! Mud-blood itu, tapi dia jauh lebih sempurna daripada kau Astoria! Kau wanita jalang!" lontarnya dengan penuh keyakinan di mata kelabu indahnya._

_"Oh, jadi kau menyukai partner ketua muridmu itu hah? Fine! Akan kubuat wanita keparat itu LEBIH menderita daripada aku sekarang! Dan cepat atau lambat, aku akan berusaha mencelakakannya! Satu hal lagi, aku mungkin akan memberitahu Orang Tuamu!"_

_"Kau takkan pernah bisa menyakitinya selama aku masih disini untuk melindunginya! Coba saja kalau kau bisa menyakitinya sedikit saja, akan kubalas kau dengan lebih sakit juga!" tantang Draco dengan suara lantang dan mantap._

_"Mana bisa hah? Sekarang saja kau masih sering bertengkar dengannya, sama sekali tidak ada rasa cinta! Kau takkan mungkin bisa mencairkan hatinya untukmu" ledek Astoria._

_"Lihat saja nanti" tantang Draco. Draco pun langsung meninggalkan Astoria yang masih berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Tentu saja Draco tidak memperdulikannya. Dia sudah cukup lelah denga 'latihan vokalnya' itu. Suaranya sudah agak serak sekarang._

_Draco pun berjalan ke arah Asrama Slytherin, bermaksud menemui Blaise dan Theo._

_"Oi Draco! Tumben kemari? Ada apa dengan Asrama Ketua Muridmu? Hahaha" Zabini muda itu malah menertawakan Draco yang baru saja datang._

_"Oh diamlah Blaise, aku sedang malas bercanda oke?" respon Draco lemah._

_"Kau kenapa Drake?" sekarang Theo yang bertanya._

_"Astoria-Brengsek-Jalang-Hermione-Cinta-Rumit-Pusing-Bertengkar-Celaka-Ancaman-HELP!" jawab Draco tidak jelas._

_Blaise dan Theo sekarang melongo seperti orang yang mengidap keterbelakangan mental._

_"Apa kau baru saja bilang Hermione? Hermione Granger? Mud-bl ehm maksudku Muggle-born itu?" tanya Blaise yang sekarang otaknya sudah selesai memproses kata-kata Draco yang aneh barusan._

_"Ya." jawabnya singkat sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa mau pecah._

_"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Theo sekarang. (Theo baru selesai mencerna kata-kata Draco) Oh please, murid Slytherin tidak sedongkol ini kan?_

_Akhirnya Draco pun menceritakan semuanya atau lebih tepatnya curcol alias curhat colongan dari A sampai Z kejadian yang Draco alami belakangan ini. Awalnya Blaise dan Theo sempat bingung dan kaget ketika Draco bercerita tentang dirinya yang mencintai Hermione dan Astoria yang katanya ingin mencelakakan Hermione jika Draco dan Hermione bersama, tapi Draco yakin kedua sahabatnya itu mungkin bisa mengerti._

_Bodohnya, Theo malah bertanya "Jadi ini cerita segi berapa?"_

_Blaise pun dapat menyimpulkan dan berkata "Astoria mencintai Draco, Draco mencintai Hermione dan Hermione tidak mungkin mencintai Astoria.-Draco melotot- Tapi Draco sendiri tidak tahu Hermione mencintai siapa. Begitu kan Draco?" Blaise mengangguk meyakinkan seperti orang pintar yang mengetahui segalanya. Dan dari pernyataannya barusan, Draco hanya mengangguk sebagai responnya._

_"Drake, kusarankan kau berbaikkan dengannya dan dengan begitu kau pasti dapat melindunginya karena aku yakin dia akan percaya padamu." saran Blaise dengan sangat bijaksana._

_"Kau benar sekali Blasieblay! Akan kucoba besok pagi, doakan aku mate." Draco bersemangat._

_"Selalu Draco." jawab Blaise. Blaise sudah seperti saudara Draco karena Blaise sangat memahami Draco, begitupun sebaliknya._

_"Thanks Blaise! Eh, kurasa ini sudah terlalu malam dan sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke Asrama Ketua Murid. Bye Blaise, Bye Theo" pamit Draco._

_"Bye Drake" ucap Blaise dan Theo bersamaan._

**FLASHBACK END**

.

.

.

**_Koridor Sekolah_**

"Hey 'Mione, kau mau ikut ke kelas Ramalan bersamaku?" tanya Draco yang sedang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku? Tidak mungkin!" Hermione mendengus jika masalah pelajaran itu.

"Ada Professor baru, katanya sih lebih seru dan lebih baik daripada Professor Trelawney."

"Oh ya? Siapa namanya?" Hermione mulai penasaran sekarang.

"Hnn... Velzritwick Adivino kalau tidak salah. Ayolah, mungkin kau mau coba?" Draco terlihat seperti _salesman_ sekarang. Dengan alis turun-naik dan kedipan mata. Ikhh, samasekali bukan Malfoy!

"Yaaa, boleh lah. Tapi, -Hermione menahan tawa- wajahmu jangan konyol seperti itu dong! Hahahaha" tawa Hermione menggelegar di sepanjang koridor. Draco yang merasa malu menutup mulut Hermione dengan tangannya.

"Hmmphhmpphhahahahha" Hermione mulai tidak terkendali dan Draco kewalahan, kejadian selanjutnya adalah

Gdebuk!

Mereka jatuh terbaring dengan posisi Hermione dibawah dan Draco diatas. Draco merasakan tubuhnya tergelitik dan begitu pula Hermione. Mereka mungkin tidak menyadari bahwa masing-masing dari mereka sudah 'terserang' penyakit muka merah. Mereka menikmati saat-saat itu sampai ketika...

"_CRUCIO!_"

**To Be Continue**

_Siapa yang meluncurkan Crucio?_

_Siapa yang terkena Crucio?_

_Hermione sedang ada masalah keluarga, begitupun Draco._

_Astroria akan meluncurkan rencananya menyakiti Hermione._

_Bagaimana kelanjutannya?_

_Wait for the next chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>How is it? <strong>

**Terrible? I KNOW! Kependekkan? Ya kurasa iya ._.**

**Maaf ya ceritanya pasaran, banyak yang ceritanya kaya gini mungkin, tapi saya akan bikin sesuatu yang berbeda sepertinya nih hehehe jadi bakal saya usahain dibagusin lagi di chapter depan! :) **

**Bytheway, Velzritwick Adivino itu cuma chara karangan saya saja kok hehehe**

**Segala ke-OOCan, keAbalan, dan segala macam Typo mohon maaf banget yaaa saya penulis baru (-,-)v**

**Maunya Readers gimana? Kritik dan saran please sampaikan lewat REVIEW!**

**Kalu flame? Wah saya sih ga bisa berbuat apa-apa ya selama apa yang di flame itu bener. Tapi kalau mau ngritik, kenapa ga dengan cara yang lebih sopan dan beretika aja sih? Ya ga? ;)**

**Chapter depan akan diupdate jika ada yang mengharapkan ini dilanjut -_-**

**So, kalo mau tau lanjutannya, saya butuh REVIEW andaaaa :D**

**Terimakasiiih, **

**-Zhavier**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

.

.

~Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger~

~Rated : T~

~Genre: Romance~

WARNING!

OOC, Typo and another imperfections

TIMELINE

Wizarding War Ended. Some of dead characters, I make them alive.

Harry's 7th years at Hogwarts

.

.

**Love. Love! Love?**

**(Chapter II)**

.

.

Gdebuk!

Mereka jatuh terbaring dengan posisi Hermione dibawah dan Draco diatas. Draco merasakan tubuhnya tergelitik dan begitu pula Hermione. Mereka mungkin tidak menyadari bahwa masing-masing dari mereka sudah 'terserang' penyakit muka merah. Mereka menikmati saat-saat itu sampai ketika...

"_CRUCIO!_"

"AAAAARGHHHH" Hermione meraung-raung kesakitan. Draco membatu, ia kaget, ia bingung. Dan saat ia melihat pelakunya ia malah keheranan dan bingung apa reaksi yang akan dilakukannya. Draco duduk dan menopang Hermione yang masih menggeliat dan berteriak kesakitan seperti itu.

"Blaise? Apa yang kau lakukan! Hentikan ini!" bentak Draco dengan kasar. Ia marah, ia kecewa. Apa yang ada di pikiran seorang pemuda Zabini ini sehingga ia tega meluncurkan kutukan itu terhadap Hermione? Bukankah Blaise tahu Draco menyukainya? Seketika Blaise langsung mencabut kutukan _Cruciatus _itu.

Dengan hitungan detik, tanpa mengelak atau mengatakan apapun, Blaise yang awalnya sudah memucat itu jatuh terpuruk dan tiba-tiba pingsan.

Detik itu juga, Draco bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia ingin membawa Hermione ke Madam Pomfrey walaupun sekarang raut wajahnya tidak menyiratkan kesakitan yang mendalam lagi. Namun bagaimanapun, Hermione tetap harus dibawa ke Hospital Wing. Di lain sisi, Draco ingin sekali menolong Blaise. Walaupun Draco tahu Blaise sudah menyakiti Hermione. Tetapi walau bagaimanapun, Blaise adalah sahabat Draco semenjak kecil. Draco tahu betul sifat Blaise dan sebenarnya Blaise adalah orang yang baik.

Saat Draco ingin bertindak, Draco melihat seseorang berjubah Slytherin dibelokkan jalan yang terlihat sedang mengintip. Draco melihat mata yang gelap dan rambut coklat tua yang panjang. 'Wanita jalang itu...' batin Draco.

"Astaga! Mr. Malfoy, apa yang terjadi?" Draco mendongak melihat Professor McGonagall tiba-tiba muncul dan berlari karena panik melihat wajah murid kesayangannya yang sadarkan diri namun terlihat kesakitan dan juga seorang lelaki berkulit hitam dari Asrama Slytherin yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang Prof, bisakah kita membawa mereka ke Hospital Wing dulu?" saran Draco dengan wajah yang terlihat panik dan khawatir.

"Ya Mr. Malfoy, kau benar. " ucap Professor McGonagall dengan wajah khawatirnya.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah Mr. Malfoy, anda bisa kembali ke Asrama anda. Lagipula Ms. Granger kan masih belum sadarkan diri." ucap Madam Pomfrey lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa Madam. Saya akan kembali jika Hermione sudah sadar." ucap Draco yang tersenyum manis dengan tangannya yang meremas tangan Hermione lembut.

"Baiklah, tapi kau belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi. Sebentar lagi malam." kata wanita tua yang baik hati yang terkadang galak itu mengkhawatirkan Draco.

"Tak usah khawatir Madam, saya akan menjaganya sampai sadar nanti. Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang dilihatnya saat ia sadar nanti." Setulus inikah cinta? Ya, Draco sangat tulus mengucapkannya.

Madam Pomfrey sangat terharu melihat Pangeran Slytherin yang dulunya berhati batu ini bersikap seperti seorang malaikat bagi gadis disampingnya. Madam Pomfrey sudah bisa mengetahui isi Draco dengan perhatiannya ini. Kemana topeng seorang Putra-Kebanggaan Lucius Malfoy ini?

"Yasudah, saya permisi dulu." Madam Pomfrey pun meninggalkan Draco dan Hermione berdua. Ya, berdua. Karena sekitar satu jam yang lalu Blaise sudah memohon-mohon diizinkan kembali ke Asramanya. Draco heran, kenapa Blaise tidak diberi detensi tadi ketika ia sadar? Dan mengapa Blaise tiba-tiba pingsan tadi? Draco segera menghapus pertanyaan-pertanyaannya itu dan segera fokus kembali menjaga Sang Putri Gryffindor itu.

Draco memandang dalam-dalam ke wajah wanita yang sok tahu dan menyebalkan itu. Tapi menurutnya, ia tetap saja cantik. Kini wajahnya pucat seperti tidak berdaya. Draco tidak mengerti kenapa kutukan _Cruciatus _bisa sefatal ini. Padahal saat ia mendapat _Cruciatus_ dari Ayahnya, ia tidak merasakan separah ini.

.

.

1 Jam setelah Madam Pomfrey meninggalkan mereka berdua, Draco masih disana. Ia masih setia menunggu Hermione sampai ia kembali sadar.

"Dr-draco...drake...dra...co.." Hermione mengigau. Ia mengucapkan sebuah nama yang jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya sangat ia sayangi. Draco.

"Hermione? Aku disini Hermione! Aku disini!" Draco mulai _heboh_ karena Hermione sepertinya mulai siuman.

Hermione membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengusap matanya karena pandangannya yang terasa buram. Setelah pandangannya normal kembali, ia melihat sesosok yang indah. Draco Malfoy. Ia yang ada di hadapan Hermione ketika pertamakali ia membuka matanya.

"Draco? Kau menungguiku?" Hermione takjub melihat Draco dihadapannya. Pandangan matanya begitu teduh, penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang.

"Ya. Kau tidak mau kutunggui?" ucap Draco dengan muka yang berpura-pura sedih.

Hermione tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Draco. "Kau sangat konyol Draco. Tentu saja aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Ya, aku tahu." ucap Draco sambil mengelus rambut coklat bergelombang yang indah milik Hermione.

_Blush. _Lagi-lagi pemuda ini sukses besar membuat wajahnya semerah bunga mawar. "Terimakasih banyak Draco, terimakasih."

"Kau tak perlu berterimakasih." Draco tersenyum lembut dan mencium kening Hermione.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Hermione sudah kembali ke Asramanya. Dan pagi ini ia melakukan rutinitas paginya seperti biasa. Namun bedanya, kini Draco bangun pagi lagi dan menemani Hermione sarapan pagi.

"Hey, kau mau ke taman siang ini?" ajak Draco sambil meminum coklat panasnya.

"Ya, tentu. Lagipula ini hari Sabtu." Hermione mengiyakan ajakan Draco.

Draco sangat bersemangat dan wajahnya berseri-seri "Baiklah, kita kesana nanti."

.

.

.

Hari ini Taman Hogwarts sepi. Hanya ada Draco dan Hermione disini. Mungkin murid lain terlalu malas untuk menghabiskan waktu libur mereka disini dan lebih memilih tetap tinggal di Asrama mereka.

"Hermione, ini bunga apa?" tanya Draco yang sedang memetik sekuntum bunga berukuran cukup besar, berwarna putih kekuningan dan indah.

"Oh, itu bunga kamboja Draco. Bunga ini berasal dari Amerika Tengah namun banyak ditemukan di Indonesia, khususnya Bali." jawab Hermione lancar. Ya kau tahu lah, nona-tahu-segala harus benar-benar tahu segalanya kan?

"Menarik." Draco berjalan kearah Hermione. Ia menyibak rambut indah bergelombang miliknya dan menyisipkan bunga indah itu ke telinga Hermione.

"Cantik. Kau sangat cantik Hermione." Draco tersenyum lebar sambil memandang takjub wanita dihadapannya.

"T-terimakasih Draco." ucap Hermione malu-malu dan sedikit gelagapan.

"Hey, sudah kubilang tak perlu berterimaka-..." ucapan Draco terhenti karena Hermione memeluknya dan menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Draco pun dengan senag hati membalas pelukan Hermione. Hangat. Itulah yang mereka rasakan. Keduanya tersenyum senang dan saling menyembunyikan muka mereka yang memerah dengan alasan gengsi.

Hermione selalu merasa bahagia dan aman jika bersama Draco. Dan Draco juga merasa bahagia dan ia berpikir bahwa sebuah jiwa yang baru sudah merasukinya. Draco Malfoy yang baru, hanya untuk Hermione Jean Granger.

.

.

.

**Sore harinya Malfoy Manor...**

Lucius Malfoy sedang menbaca koran ketika seekor burung hantu yang sepertinya milik seorang bangsawan seperti dirinya itu menantarkan surat. Lucius segera membacanya.

_Yang Terhormat, __Tuan Lucius Malfoy_

_Saya ingin memberi tahu anda bahwa anak anda, Draco Malfoy sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak belakangan ini. Saya sering melihatnya dengan seorang gadis Gryffindor berdarah-lumpur bersamanya. Namanya Hermione Granger. Anda harus bertindak tegas, atau garis keturunan Malfoy selamanya tidak akan murni lagi._

_Astoria Greengrass_

"Draco! Beraninya kau!" Lucius Malfoy murka setelah membaca surat itu. Ia bersumpah akan mencelakakan siapapun yang berani mendekati Draco jika ia bukan seorang Darah-murni.

Lucius segera mengirim surat terimakasih atas pemberitahuan tersebut kepada gadis licik itu, Astoria Greengrass.

Dan Lucius pun segera menyusun rencana untuk mengutuk gadis itu, Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger yang polos dan masih membutuhkan cinta dan kasih sayang. Mengapa ada saja rintangan untuk bersama Draco. Mengapa harus dirinya lagi yang menerima akibatnya.

.

.

.

Sore ini Draco sedang berjalan bersama Hermione, kata Hermione sekalian patroli saja. Akhirnya saat mereka patroli di daerah Asrama Slytherin, Draco melihat Blaise.

"Hei, Zabini! Kemari kau!" panggil Draco tidak sopan.

"Hei, apa maksudmu memanggilku dengan cara seperti itu Drake?" protes Blaise. Blaise menghiraukan wajah Draco yang berubah garang itu.

"Oh ya? Dan apa maksudmu kemarin meng-_crucio_ Hermione? Hah?" Draco mulai emosi, tapi masih terkendali. Ia ketua murid laki-laki, dan harus tetap berwibawa dan tidak mudah terpancing emosi.

"_C-crucio? _A-apa maksudmu? Kemarin aku di tiba-tiba berada di Hospital Wing dan aku langsung meminta dikembalikan ke Asrama." Blaise heran kenapa Draco menanyakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kutukan kejam itu dan Hermione. Sekalipun Blaise seorang Slytherin, ia tetap bersikap berprikemanusiaan dan punya hati. Draco sahabatnya dan Hermione adalah 'calon' kekasih sahabatnya. Ia tak mungkin tega.

"K-kau..." Draco mengerutkan alisnya heran. Draco bertanya dalam hatinya, mengapa Blaise bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa?

Otak Draco berpikir keras, ia mengingat kejadian lalu saat Hermione terkena _Cruciatus dari Blaise. _Ia ingat bahwa sekilas ia melihat Astoria Greengrass di belokkan koridor. Draco mencoba menyimpulkan bahwa Blaise sedang dalam pengaruh sesuatu.

"Hey Blaise, apa yang kau ingat tentang apa saja yang kau lakukan sebelum berada di Hospital Wing?" tanya Draco yang sedang mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi. Sementara itu Hermione terus diam dan sebenarnya ia bingung apa yang sedang Draco coba telusuri. Maka ia memilih untuk diam saja.

"Hemm, oh ya aku ingat. Adik Daphne, si Astoria itu memberiku coklat, ia bilang demi kebaikkanku. Ya aku menurut saja walaupun tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Memangnya ada apa sih Drake?" Blaise yang keheranan itu makin heran karena Draco tidak merespon dan terlihat berpikir lagi.

"Blaise, kurasa kau dikutuk olehnya." ucap Draco datar. Blaise spontan langsung tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Draco katakan. Ia tidak mengira ia dapat dikutuk oleh seseorang. Apalagi ia adalah adik kelasnya sendiri dan kakak dari wanita itu adalah pacar Blaise.

Draco akhirnya menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi kemarin dan akhirnya Blaise mengerti. Draco bersyukur karena Blaise cepat mengerti dengan keadaan. Wah, rupanya beberapa murid Slytherin sudah banyak mengalami perubahan sejak perang berakhir.

"Drake, kurasa ini hanyalah satu diantara ribuan akal licik Greengrass kecil itu. Kau harus tetap waspada sobat."

"Ya, kau benar Blaise, aku harus lebih memperhatikan Hermione." ucap Draco sambil merangkul Hermione.

"Hey! Apa maksudmu Draco? Ceritakan padaku semuanya!" tuntut Hermione minta penjelasan.

"Ya, nanti di Asrama kita saja ya. Sudah 'Mione, kita akhiri saja patroli kita, Bye Blaise." pamit Draco yang disambut anggukan Blaise.

**To Be Continued**

_Rencana Astoria telah berjalan perlahan._

_Kini giliran Lucius Malfoy yang ingin mencelakakan Hermione_

_Kutukan apa yang sebenarnya diberi Astoria terhadap Blaise?_

_Bisakah Hermione bertahan?_

_Bisakah Draco tetap melindungi Hermione?_

_Wait for the next chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 selesai walaupun agak gajelas gini -_-v<strong>

**Bagi semuanya yang mengira yang mengcrucio Hermione itu Astoria, salaaaah hehehe sebenarnya sih yang berniat itu emang Astoria yang mengcrucio, tapi dia ngelakuin tidak secara langsung hehe jadi pake Blaise deh tuh si Astor**

**Mohon ampun semuaaaa, maaf kalo aku gabisa memperbaiki chapter ancur kemarin di chapter ini.**

**Maaaaf banget kalo chapter ini ngecewain (lagi) tapi ini udah aku usahain!**

**Maaf juga banyak adegan yang di-skip. Setiap skip pasti ada keterangannya di chapter selanjutnya kok ;)**

**Kalau masih ada yang ga jelas dan segala pertanyaan bisa kirim aku PM atau REVIEW :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Review Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Anonim<span> : Terimakasiiih ^_^ Iya alurnya memang kecepetan di awal, ini belum puncak permasalahannya soalnya hehehe. Awalnya emang langsung baikan, tapi nanti? Emmmm gimana yaaa hihihi. Oke, jadi gimana chapter ini? Mohon Reviewnya lagi, mohon saran dan kritikannya yaaa :D**

**Diggory Malfoy**** : Dalam masalah EYD saya emang lemah nih hehehe. Sedikit meleset nih kak, bukan Astoria lhooo~ ^_^ Hehehe tapi secara gak langsung emang dia sih #plak. Btw, gimana Chapter ini? Mohon review tentang saran dan kritikannya lagi yaa :D**

**DraMione321**** : Terimakasiiih ^_^ Astoria? Hem sedikit meleset nih kayak perkiraan yang lain hohoho ya walaupun secara ga langsung emang dia *digampar* Ini udah update kilat (Walaupun ga kilat-kilat amat) Hohoho Minta reviewnya lagi yaaa, mohon saran dan kritikannyaaa :D**

**Shiroyuki Malfoy : Nah, udah terjawab nih di cerita hihihi. Keren? Waah terimakasih ^_^. Ini udah dilanjut dan diupdate sekilat mungkin huehehe. Mohon reviewnya lagi, minta saran dan kritikannya yaaa :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Buat yang baca tapi belum review, saya butuh REVIEEEEW ^.^b<strong>

**Gimana chapter ini? Pleaseeee tell meeee :D**

**Please kasih aku saran dan kritik yang membangun! so? **

**R E V I E W!**


End file.
